The invention is directed to a method for machining gear teeth and specifically to such a method in which a gear is rotated with a gear-type machining tool in order to effect machining, as by cutting, grinding, shaving and the like, of gear teeth flanks.
As disclosed in German patent specification No. DE-PS 31 50 961 A1, gear teeth may be machined by rotating the gear with a gear-type machining tool, the feeding of the gear into machining engagement with the tool being accomplished by a circular feed in which the basic rotation rate of the gear being worked or the tool is supplemented by a positive or negative additional rotational motion.
Such a machining method is disadvantageous for it is highly expensive and difficult to supplement the basic rotational motion of the gear and tool with an additional rotational motion. A further disadvantage is that the additional rotational motion supplementing the basic rotational motion often causes distortion of the tooth geometry of the gear-type tool. Still further, it is very difficult to check the supplemental rotational motion which is necessary to assure accurate machining of the gear tooth flanks.